Disclosed is a device that is configured to assist a user in hanging objects, such as artworks and pictures, on a wall.
It can be a very difficult task to hang objects on a wall in a centered manner.
In order to properly center the object on a correct position on a wall, the user often has to employ a trial and error process. This involves the user estimating the correct location to place a nail, then hammering the nail onto the wall, then hanging the object. If the object is not properly centered, then the user repeats the process until the object is properly centered.
It goes without saying that this can be a tedious and frustrating task. It not only needlessly consumes time, but it can also cause aesthetic and functional damage to a wall by forming multiple nail holes in the wall. A user will often resort to settling for an improperly centered position on the wall rather than having to go through the time and effort of properly centering the object.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods of quickly and efficiently hanging an object on a wall in a desired position.